


Caught

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (accidentally), (even though they're ninja), First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019, Scary Parents, Sneaking Around, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Kagami has a kiss and a question for Danzo . . . once he's had a chance to think over that kiss. Danzo has a kiss and an answer.Madara hasseveralquestions - and they don't come with kisses.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019](https://naruto-rare-pair-support.tumblr.com/), for the prompt 'Late Night Rendezvous'.
> 
> My friend [notbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug) is largely responsible for my thinking of this ship (and indeed, most positive spins on Danzo I consider) though not directly for this story. ;)

Danzo frowned and _pushed_ harder, forcing his chakra to twist into the correct pattern, folding his hands into the final seal and calling up a suiton blade. It was . . . a bit wavery, though it _did_ form this time, which was progress over the wobbly splash he’d produced last time.

He shifted his stance and thrust one arm forwards, the suiton blade steadying as he twisted his body, following the lines of a basic kenjutsu form.

A brush of unexpected contact. Danzo spun, lashing out as the person who had just put a hand on his shoulder, and-

Kagami ducked his punch with a laugh, twisting fluidly and coming up inside Danzo’s guard even as he checked himself. Danzo scowled at him, glancing sideways to the damp earth that was all the sign left of his jutsu practise, the suiton blade dissolved again with his interrupted focus, then back up to meet dark eyes.

Kagami grinned, squeezing his shoulder. “Easy!” he soothed, light and almost teasing, and Danzo drew himself up, taking a breath, only to lose the words he’d intended to voice in a startled, _muffled_ jumble as Kagami darted closer still and pressed their lips together. Danzo shivered and reached for Kagami without thinking, then gasped as Kagami broke away again, stiffening.

Kagami smiled at him, tilting his head and looking up at Danzo through his messy fringe. It was unfairly adorable. Danzo frowned at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, clearing his throat when his voice began to waver.

“You don’t know?” Kagami pouted at him. “And you always so _clever_. . . Perhaps I’d better do it again . . . help you figure out.”

“Kaga-” Danzo’s breath caught as Kagami slid a hand over each of his shoulders, and Kagami hummed inquisitively. He didn’t give Danzo a chance to his thoughts again, though, before catching him into another soft kiss, this one lingering a little more.

Even when he broke the kiss Kagami didn’t step back, meeting Danzo’s gaze from very close indeed. Kagami’s ink-dark eyes sparkled as he reached up, fingers brushing through Danzo’s hair where it fell around his face. Danzo caught his breath and would have spoken, but he had . . . no idea what he wished to say.

“Once you’ve wrapped your head around things,” Kagami said playfully, stroking his cheek, “if you _want_ to. . . Come find me later. I’ll have something for you. . .” He winked as he stepped away.

“Kagami, you little-” Danzo broke off. Kagami was gone in a swirl of wind and leaves. “Bastard.” he huffed. Then he licked his lips, reaching up to let his fingers rest just where Kagami had stroked his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami shifted sleepily, vaguely aware that something nearby was not quite as it should be, but secure in the knowledge that he was at home and thus perfectly safe. He woke slowly.

There was something at the window.

Window.

Kagami sat up abruptly, sliding out of bed and crossing the room in an instant. He pulled aside the curtains and- “Danzo!” he said, surprised and pleased. He opened the window and leaned on the sill. “Well good evening.” he greeted, grinning. “Er, good night.” he amended with a breath of laughter, glancing past Danzo into the dark.

“Hello.” Danzo was faintly flushed and he wasn’t quite meeting Kagami’s eyes. He didn’t think it was for the same reason that a number of people in Konoha wouldn’t meet his - or indeed many Uchiha’s - eyes. His smile widened. Danzo wasn’t normally so . . . shy. “I- That is. I’m here?” Danzo said, almost a question.

“I _did_ ask you to find me later . . . if you wished.” Kagami said softly, reaching out and caressing Danzo’s jaw. A gentle nudge coaxed him to turn his head, meeting Kagami’s eyes squarely. Kagami was a little surprised he had come so quickly . . . and so late; it must be deep into the night now. Surprised, but . . . pleased. “I’m glad you have.” he added, leaning out further towards Danzo.

Danzo shifted his grip on the wall beside Kagami’s window, all but nudging his cheek into Kagami’s palm. A shiver ran through Kagami at the gesture, even as he slowly let his hand fall once more.

“You weren’t very clear.” Danzo said, not quite petulantly, and Kagami had to swallow giggles at that. How very . . . Danzo. “But. . . You were asking - inviting- If I . . . want you.” he said, not quite a question.

Kagami bit his lip and nodded, heart fluttering. Danzo shifted and leaned up to him, freeing one hand to cup his cheek and kissing him warmly. Kagami startled, then hurriedly moved to return the kiss, delighted.

Danzo didn’t pull away, as Kagami had earlier, but gently nudged Kagami to tilt his head, deepening the kiss with a gentle slide of lips and a delicately questing tongue. Kagami gasped and opened to it, rapidly finding himself a little dizzy as Danzo kissed him thoroughly.

Kagami . . . had not quite . . . been prepared for this. He clutched the windowsill to steady himself, moaning softly against Danzo’s mouth. Danzo hummed and drew back slightly, gently catching Kagami’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking at it, tongue stroking over it. He moaned again, swaying closer to Danzo as his hand tightened on the windowsill.

When Danzo released him, fingers stroking his cheek and down his neck, they were both breathless and Kagami slouched against the side of the window frame for support. “Oh.” he said softly. Danzo grinned, slightly flushed but looking rather pleased with himself.

Kagami couldn’t blame him. He was warm all through, with little shivery tingles racing through him everywhere. He reached out, trailing his hand over Danzo’s forearm and pausing at his wrist. “You should come inside.” he invited, turning to leave room for Danzo to do so without actually moving away.

Danzo shifted, searching Kagami’s face for a moment. Kagami’s brows rose. Danzo smiled again and pulled himself up, slipping over the sill and into Kagami’s room with a silent step.

Kagami pushed himself up off the wall and moved closer, hands sliding over Danzo’s sides as he leaned in. Danzo was comfortably warm against him, and Kagami hummed with pleasure as he fit their bodies together. Danzo stroked his face, then dropped his hand down Kagami’s back in a light caress, kissing his cheek.

Kagami pouted, tugging at Danzo. He laughed softly, cheeks flushing a shade darker, but he also leaned in and kissed Kagami again, as he’d wished, slow and exploratory. Kagami purred, fingers tightening in Danzo’s shirt, holding on to him for support this time rather than the wall.

Danzo stroked the length of Kagami’s spine, then wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Kagami shivered, nipping playfully at Danzo’s mouth between kisses and catching his eyes with a challenging look.

Danzo scowled at him, but his eyes were light and his embrace didn’t slacken. Kagami giggled, nudging his nose against Danzo’s. He hummed. “I’m . . . pleased you did. Come. Want to find me. Want more.” Kagami said softly, honest.

He’d _thought_ Danzo would, but . . . well, he’d been aware that even if Danzo did return his feelings, his want - and he’d known it was possible he’d been seeing what he _wanted_ to see, in that - Danzo, so analytic by nature, might . . . choose not to pursue it. He was relieved and pleased that Danzo had. And so eagerly as to come perhaps immediately after he had decided?

Kagami hummed to cover the tightness in his throat, unable to quash his smile even as he pressed kisses to Danzo’s cheek. A low sound caught in Danzo’s throat, and he turned his head, lifting one hand to cup the back of Kagami’s own, and kissed Kagami again, soft this time. “I couldn’t do anything else.” Danzo said almost against his mouth, fingers trailing down and rubbing lightly at the back of Kagami’s neck. “Not with you. . . You on. . .” He ducked his head, not finishing his sentence.

Kagami grinned, ridiculously pleased. He opened his mouth, then shut it with a slightly stinging click of teeth, eyes widening, as-

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Madara bellowed, and Kagami found himself displaced backwards, nearly tipping over the edge of his bed. Danzo was- Kagami covered his mouth with one hand. Madara had grabbed Danzo by the back of his collar, dragging him backwards and almost off his feet. He shook Danzo. “It’s the middle of the night, there aren’t places you should be other than _my ward’s bedroom_?”

“Ah- Uchiha-sama. . .” Danzo half-squeaked, beginning to reach up, perhaps to try and ease Madara’s grip and thus the pressure on his shoulders and neck.

Madara snarled, shaking him again. “Explanation?” he demanded as Danzo stared at him, wide-eyed.

Kagami giggled helplessly, trying to stifle himself but perhaps not doing a very good job, and missing some of what Madara said, despite the general volume. He coughed, trying to straighten and calm himself, as he caught a raised eyebrow and a mildly disapproving look from Tobirama standing just inside his bedroom door.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything- I-” Danzo tried, his voice still not quite in his usual pitch.

“Not _trying anything_?” Madara questioned with a huff. “There is _no reason_ in hell there should be a boy in Kagami’s bedroom when he doesn’t even have a _boyfriend_ , much less-”

“Mada-shishou. . .” Kagami called, glancing at Tobirama again in a hopeful bid for help.

He snorted, and Kagami could quite easily read the _you got yourself into this_ in his expression. He sighed.

“Mada-shishou,” Kagami repeated, approaching and putting a hand on Madara’s arm, tense as he held Danzo up all but off his feet, “please. . .

“Please? What was he doing here?” Madara asked, his voice only slightly calmer as he pinned Kagami with a hard look.

Kagami clasped both hands around Madara’s forearm. “I really like him, Mada-shishou,” he said softly, giving Madara an earnest look and resisting the fleeting impulse to pout - this wasn’t a game, he was _serious_ about Danzo and he wanted Madara to understand . . . and not to stomp the boy he hoped would _be_ his boyfriend flat, “I started this. I asked him to come and find me when he- _if_ he was sure about _me_.”

“In your bedroom? _In the middle of the night?_ ” Madara demanded, scowling and glaring at Danzo again.

“I was . . . I didn’t think, I’m sorry.” Danzo said hurriedly.

“No, but _I_ was happy to see him!” Kagami protested, tugging at Madara. “We just kissed, Mada-shishou, and Danzo only came to-” he faltered, glancing at Danzo. They hadn’t . . . actually spoken about it.

“Came to _what_?” Madara asked, eyes narrowing.

“Ah. . .” Kagami said, and winced when the fiery look in Madara’s eyes grew. “No, that’s not- I mean,” he paused, “I asked him, _before_ , but we . . . haven’t talked about it yet.” He glanced at Danzo, half-apologetic.

“I came because I wanted- I hoped that you,” Danzo shifted a little and made an awkward sound, tugging hopefully against Madara’s hold on him, which hadn’t slackened, “that you wanted me to be, erm, your boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Kagami said eagerly over Madara’s strangled sound. He yanked at Madara’s arm again, more firmly this time. “Mada-shishou. . .” he wheedled. “Please, I wanted him to come and- and tell me that,” he said, biting his lip, “I _hoped_. Please don’t squash him.”

Danzo made a tiny sound, Tobirama choked on what Kagami suspected was laughter behind him, and Madara growled. He glared at Danzo, shaking him again, not at all hampered by Kagami’s grip on him, then looked down at Kagami again. “ _Please?_ ” he repeated, tugging at Madara’s arm.

Madara huffed and released Danzo. He stumbled a little before catching himself and taking a quick step back from Madara, swallowing visibly.

“And you came _now_ because?” Madara demanded leadingly.

“I didn’t think.” Danzo said again, a little too quick, almost stumbling over his words. “I was just- I really wanted to talk to Kagami.” he said, eyes straying to Kagami briefly.

“They’re fine.” Tobirama finally spoke, breaking in before Madara could say anything else, and Kagami looked at him gratefully.

“We are. I am. Really.” Kagami agreed quickly as he looked back to Madara. “I don’t need rescuing from Danzo, I promise.” he added helpfully.

Madara huffed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him in close. “You’re a little brat.” he said quietly, affectionate. Kagami giggled and snuggled into his embrace.

“Thank you for not toasting my boyfriend, Mada-shishou.” Kagami said, tilting his head back to meet Madara’s gaze. Madara growled again, but didn’t say anything, ruffling Kagami’s hair before turning him loose and moving away.

He paused and turned back towards them as he reached the door, passing by Tobirama. “You two. . .” His eyes narrowed. “It is _very late_.” he said pointedly. “Not decent _visiting_ hours.”

“Yes I have realised that.” Danzo said sincerely, and Kagami had to stifle laughter again.

“Come along, kitten.” Tobirama said gently, sliding a hand over Madara’s back and kissing his cheek with a lingering nuzzle. “Kagami is just fine, the little mischief,” he sent a not-quite-glare at Kagami, and he ducked his head, “and there’s no harm.”

Madara growled softly but let himself be ushered out of Kagami’s bedroom. Tobirama, hanging back for a moment, glanced at Kagami again. “And you scold _me_ about causing spikes in Madara’s blood pressure?” he said dryly, and Kagami ducked his head. Tobirama snorted as Madara protested wordlessly from beyond him. “Should we be expecting Danzo-kun for breakfast, then?” he asked archly.

Kagami pinked, glancing at Danzo, who had gone very pale. “Ah- Senju-sama, I-”

Tobirama huffed, lips twitching, and shook his head. “Just don’t be foolish or too hasty, Kagami. I know it’s difficult for you.” he added, arching a brow. Then he closed the door, cutting off anything but a low, indecipherable murmur of his voice as he spoke to Madara.

He turned towards Danzo, who still looked . . . rather rattled.

Kagami bit his lip, going to Danzo and clasping one of Danzo’s hands between both of his own. “I’m sorry.” he said softly, squeezing gently. “I didn’t mean for- I mean, I knew Mada-shishou and Tobira-sensei might be. . .” he trailed off. They were protective, always had been, and he would have been foolish to think they wouldn’t be so towards any romantic entanglements he developed, but he also _certainly_ hadn’t intended to introduce them to the idea of his possibly beginning a relationship with Danzo this way. In his bedroom, in the middle of the night.

“I- I probably shouldn’t have come.” Danzo said faintly, and Kagami wilted, reluctantly releasing Danzo’s hand.

“I. . . I understand.” Kagami said softly, swallowing thickly and trying not to show how much it ached. It wasn’t as though he and Danzo _had_ anything, only a few kisses and-

“I mean,” Danzo said, brushing his cheek with a fleeting caress, “I shouldn’t have come, ah, to your window. In the middle of the night. I probably should have waited.”

Kagami’s heart leapt. “Really?”

“I think your- erm. Uchiha-sama has made that _quite_ clear.” Danzo said, shuddering.

“No, I mean-” Kagami swallowed thickly. “You still want- I mean, you . . . want me? They won’t stop.” he added in warning, in the interests of honesty, though he winced. “Hopefully they won’t keep on like _that_ , but they’ve always been. . .”

“If you can stop him, them, from _actually_ , erm. . .” Danzo shuddered again, but he reached out for Kagami. “Yes, Kagami. I thought about it and you know I don’t change my mind so easily.” he added with a slight smile.

Kagami grinned, straightening, then lunged to kiss Danzo again, arms sliding around his shoulders to hold himself close. Danzo swayed a little on his feet as their bodies came together, but he wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and returned the kiss with a quiet hum. Kagami melted into it, feeling warm down to the pit of his stomach.

“Not even because of Mada-shishou?” Kagami asked quietly as they broke apart again. He didn’t retreat this time and Danzo didn’t release his hold, and they were so close their breaths mingled between them. Danzo hummed curiously, and Kagami nuzzled their noses together. “Changing your mind.”

Danzo huffed, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. “No. Not even because of Uchiha-sama. Who is _terrifying_.” he added with a cringe. “You- It never seems like you. . .”

“He’s Mada-shishou.” Kagami supplied, familiar with _this_ particular line of confusion and not needing Danzo to finish before answering it. “He’s always been Mada-shishou. So no. He doesn’t intimidate me.” He paused. “Mostly. He’s really not scary; not when you’re close.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Danzo said wryly. “I don’t think he’ll be showing _me_ any other side of himself for . . . some time, if ever. He doesn’t seem terribly pleased with me, ah, being here . . . for you.” His arms shifted around Kagami’s waist but didn’t loosen.

Kagami kissed him lightly. “You’ll see.” he said, and nothing more. He suspected Madara would be . . . prickly for a while, that was true, but . . . he’d come around, so long as Kagami was happy, he was sure. “I’m sorry Mada-shishou, erm.” He smiled weakly rather than try to finish that apology. “But . . . _I_ am . . . so happy you came. Thank you.”

Danzo hugged him tighter. “I was . . . impatient.” he admitted, meeting Kagami’s eyes. “Once I thought it out, once I thought. . . I had to see you. I truly didn’t give any thought to how _late_ it was. Is.”

Kagami giggled. “I’d say you can wake me for kisses any time, but. . .”

“Ah, no, I think not.” Danzo said firmly, glancing at the closed door.

“Yes, that.” Kagami agreed. “But, as you’re already _here_ , and I’m already _awake_. . .” He nudged a little closer, cocking his head.

Danzo hummed, raising his eyebrows, then smiled slightly, one hand smoothing over the small of Kagami’s back. “You make a compelling argument.” he said evenly, his face almost expressionless, but his eyes warm.

Kagami hummed hopefully and then all but purred as Danzo caressed his back and kissed him again, long and sweet and slow, melting into his boyfriend’s touch and sliding one hand up into his messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Danzo will be staying for breakfast or not. *coughs*
> 
> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
